ANNOYING NATSUME
by just.follow.your.heart
Summary: "It's your fault Natsume! You shouldn't have done that!" Mikan yelled. "What did I do now?". "Don't act so innocent!"
1. Chapter 1

**ANNOYING NATSUME**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Really.**

**Cry often.**

Natsume was walking in the hallway with Mikan following him when all of a sudden, he heard someone sniff. He turns around and saw his girlfriend Mikan crying.

"Hey, what happened Polka?" he asked, trying to look uninterested but there was worry in his voice.

Mikan cried loudly, saying "Natsume, you're so mean! Why? Why don't you like to walk with me?"

Natsume sighed and started to walk beside Mikan.

_'Really, what's happening to her these days? She always cries even with the littlest things!'_ Natsume thought.

**Make them apologize for everything.**

"It's your fault Natsume! You shouldn't have done that!" Mikan yelled, stomping her feet on her way out of Natsume's door.

Natsume didn't do anything, really. It's just that Mikan wants to annoy the hell out f his boyfriend.

"What did I do now?" Natsume asked, confused why Mikan was angry. Mikan turned around to face him.

"Don't act so innocent!"

"Okay, look, I don't know why you're mad at me but, I'm sorry." He said.

**Look them in the eye and start laughing.**

Natsume and Mikan were sitting under the Sakura tree, Natsume reading his manga and Mikan staring at the sky. Mikan looked at Natsume's direction and stared on his face. Natsume, feeling his girlfriend's stare, put the manga down and looked back at Mikan. They were looking at each other's eyes, when Mikan suddenly burst out laughing.

_'WTF is that?'_ Natsume thought.

**Demand to be called or e-mailed. Often. Whine when they don't comply.**

"Natsume, be sure to call me later, okay?" Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume replied.

Later that day, Natsume called Mikan and talked to her for a long time.

After five minutes, Mikan texted him, saying "Natsume, be sure to e-mail me, okay?"

So he logged on his account and e-mailed his girlfriend. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He was tired. Mikan was acting strange and it annoys him. It took him so much patience not to yell at her. '_Maybe it's just PMS or something'._

Then he heard his phone. It was Mikan, calling.

"Natsume~ why aren't you calling me? I told you to call me often…" Mikan whined.

_'What the hell? We were just talking to the phone five minutes ago!'_ he thought.

**Talk about your ex-boyfriend 24 - 7. Compare and contrast.**

Natsume and Mikan were sitting on a bench at the park.

"My ex used to buy me an ice cream when we were here before," Mikan said, looking straight ahead.

"You wanna have some?" Natsume asked, though getting annoyed slowly because Mikan has been talking about her ex lately. _'I thought I was her first boyfriend?'_ he said on his mind.

"My ex also has raven hair like yours, but his eyes were blue. And he always buy me food even without asking me first," she said.

**Be late for everything. Yell if they're late.**

"_Meet me at Starbucks at exactly 2pm."_

Natsume looked at his watch, it was now 3pm, and yet there was no Mikan. He was waiting there for an hour and yet his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. He was getting impatient when he felt someone poke him in the side. It was Mikan.

"Im sorry. I saw Permy on my way here and we talked to each other."

_'And she didn't even bother to text me?'_ Natsume thought. "It's okay…"

Natsume said while clenching his fists.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Natsume, you're late!"

Natsume looked at the clock on the hallway's end. He was late for a **MINUTE** and yet his girlfriend was yelling at him, muttering something about not being on time on their way to their classroom.

**If you know that he is a football fan, get front seats to a football game and then prevent him from watching the final. Send him to the refreshments stand to get you a Coke instead, ensuring that he misses seeing that last crucial game-winning part.**

"Natsume, I'm thirsty. Please buy me a coke," Mikan pleaded while standing in front of him, blocking his view on the game.

"Can we just buy later?" Natsume asked, trying his best to get a view of the game. It's already the finals and yet Mikan was acting like a stubborn child again.

"But- but I'm thirsty!" Mikan said, teary-eyed.

"Fine." He stood up and bought her coke. He saw Mikan walking towards him while shouting,

"That was the best final game ever! Too bad you didn't saw it Natsume."

He almost crushed the Coke on his hands. The game was finished, and he didn't get the chance to watch the finals.

Lalalala~

"Hotaru! I think it worked!" Mikan happily said to her best friend. She was holding a paper with the title **"Ways to Annoy Your Guy" **by Hotaru Imai.

"Good." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

Hotaru made that list two days ago, and Mikan being Mikan, asked her if thet list was true. So she ended up trying it all to Natsume to see if it's true, with Hotaru saying that her debts would be reduced by 30% if she did.

"So that's the reason why you were acting that way," Natsume said, revealing himself in front of them. Mikan smiled while Hotaru was busying herself with her invention.

Mikan walked towards Natsume. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah. I almost want to strangle you to death acting that way."

"Mou~ you can do that to me?" Mikan asked while pouting.

"I was just kidding," he said and snaked his arms on Mikan's waist and kissed her. She kissed back.

BAKABAKABAKA!

"Get a room." Hotaru said after firing her baka gun at Mikan and Natsume.

**I got the idea from 47 ways to annoy your bestfriend. And I was bored so I went to google and typed "ways to annoy your boyfriend" and these were some of the results. Sorry if you find this lame, but I was depressed but I tried my best to write since it's been a long time since I last have written another oneshot. *smile***

**Mikie ;))))**


	2. NOTE

**NOTE: Hi. Someone from the group "Authors of Gakuen Alice" on Facebook sent me this. And I decided to support this. So, please read. And do participate ;)))) - Mikie**

Romantically Loveless, My Hopeless Romantic, Indigograpefruit and Heartbroken Confession challenge YOU.

It's the month of May and though some of you may not think of it as a special month (unless it's your birthday month), we're going to try to change that. I've gotten some messages about how slow GAFFN has been recently, so we've have come up with a solution:

**May Madness.**

Yeah, it's a stupid title, I know, but there's no use in making it more complicated than it needs to be. The essence of the event will span the entirety of May and what we want to do is cause chaos.

Update as much as you can. Post new stories. Try new writing styles. Delve into the lives of side characters. Try canon. Try alternate universes. Try different couplings. Be fearless. Be creative. Go MAD.

Write what you feel, what you dream and what you wish, but write well.

We want to restore GAFFN to what it was: a thriving mess of awesome stories with the great characters from Gakuen Alice twisted in a way that is unique to you, the different writers of FFN. Emphasis on the 'unique to you' part. We'd rather not be blamed for causing a riot of petty writers, etc etc, so bring your A-game and participate for the sake of the GA fandom and we'll join you.

Tell your friends, add a little note at the end of your chapters to promote this event and include a little segment of it on your profile. We want to amp up the place. It's not a competition but if it'll make you write like maniacs, then you can pretend it is. Support your fellow writers, I know I'll be reading stories found on the archives at random.

Be fearless. Go mad.

-GJAM

h t t p : / / w w w. f a c e b o o k . c o m / e v e n t . p h p ? e I d = 1 4 4 2 8 8 6 8 2 3 0 9 3 9 9


End file.
